


A Little Help From My Friends

by magnificentbanes



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, when there's not enough underhill content so you have to write it yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnificentbanes/pseuds/magnificentbanes
Summary: It's clear that Alec is incapable of being Magnus's trainer. But maybe he has a friend who could help out.





	A Little Help From My Friends

Magnus was practically dragging Alec out of the Institute when they past the security office, giving Alec an idea. “Hey, just wait right here for a minute, okay?”

“But-”

“One minute, I promise.” Alec kissed the pout off of Magnus’s lips, not caring who saw.

“Hey, Alec, what’s up?” Underhill asked when Alec opened the door. “Isn’t it your day off?”

“Uh, yeah, I was just heading out but I had something to ask you.”

“Anything.”

Alec wasn’t sure how much information to disclose. There were rumors among the Shadowhunters that Magnus had lost his magic, but since most Shadowhunters steered clear of the Downworlders, they hadn’t been able to get any concrete proof. Alec trusted Underhill as much as he’d trusted anyone not related to him, but he didn’t want to be the reason Magnus became the topic of gossip around the Institute. In the end, he settled for, “Magnus asked me teach him how to fight and, well, it didn’t really work out.”

“Because you got a little… sidetracked, you mean.” When Alec stared at him, Underhill laughed and tapped one of the many screens in front of him. The now empty training room, the discarded bo staffs still laying on the floor, was prominently displayed. “You forget I’m the eyes and ears of this place.”

“Uh, right.” Alec rubbed the back of his neck, hoping Underhill couldn’t see the blush on his cheeks in the dim light.

“Don’t worry, it’s already been erased. No one but me will ever see it.”

“Thanks.” Then, “Anyway, about that thing I wanted to ask you-”

“You want me to train Magnus since you seem unable to keep your hands off of him for more than two minutes. Not that I blame you.” Underhill laughed and Alec joined him. It felt nice to have a friend - especially one who understood what it meant to be a gay Shadowhunter. “But, yeah, of course I’ll help out. Anything for a friend.”

Alec knew it was silly for a twenty-four year old to get excited over someone calling them a friend, but it warmed his heart nonetheless. “Thank you, uh…” he faltered, realizing that he had no idea what Underhill’s first name was.

“Michael.”

“Right. Thank you, Michael.” He looked over his shoulder and saw Magnus standing at the end of the hall. Magnus caught his eye and smiled. Alec could tell the smile was just a little too artificial, but he so rarely got to see Magnus smile anymore so he would take what he could get. For now. “Well, I should go.”

“Of course. Don’t want to keep your better half waiting.” Alec thanked him again and left, closing the office door behind him.

“That was longer than a minute.”

Alec chuckled and kissed the crease between Magnus’s eyebrows. “When did you get so impatient?” He said it jokingly, but he saw Magnus’s face fall. No one else would have noticed it, but no one else spent as much time looking at Magnus’s face as Alec did.

“Who were you talking to?”

“Just a friend.” He took Magnus’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “I’ll tell you about it later.” Magnus didn’t press him, just dragged him out of the Institute and into the heart of the city.

\----

A week later, Alec was sitting in his office, reading over the latest report of a Downworlder claiming that they had been tortured at the Gard. Someone knocked on the door and he set his tablet aside, grateful that he could put off that particular headache for at least a little longer.

Underhill came limping into his office, looking murderous. “What happened to you?” Alec had to stifle a laugh - he knew exactly what Underhill had been doing.

“Your boyfriend.” He collapsed into the chair in front of Alec;s desk and Alec watched every muscle in his body relax. “Why didn’t you tell me he was so good at fighting?”

Alec shrugged. “He’s good at everything - I thought everyone knew that.”

“Some friend you are. I just got my ass handed to me and you’re laughing.”

“Hey, I’m always on Magnus’s side, no matter what. I’m sure you deserved to get your ass kicked.” A soft knock at the door alerted Alec to another visitor. Without looking up, Alec knew that it was Magnus. Even without his magic, Alec could sense his presence.

“Well, I’ll just leave you two alone.”

Magnus closed the door after he was gone and walked over to Alec. “You know, Michael is a good teacher, but not nearly as fun as you.”

“Oh, is that so?”

“Uh huh.”

“Well, the way I hear it, you don’t need much teaching.”

“I’m sure there’s still a thing or two a certain young Shadowhunter can teach this old man.”

If the cameras in Alec’s office were mysteriously shut off for the next hour or so, well, Alec had a friend in security who could cover for him.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr: magnificentbane!


End file.
